twelve days of akatsuki christmas
by GodlessBeauty
Summary: itachi loves deidara and will do anything to make the blond love him back. with christmas approaching fast and itachi and deidara on a mission, sasori makes a bet with itachi. get deidara to love him or fail and never talk to deidara again.HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

The 12 days of Akatsuki Christmas

_**summary:itachi isnt the type to give up easily, and when he wants the blond artist, deidara, he will get him. even if he has to go through sasori to do so. but itachi has only twelve days to get him to love him, or he has to give up and leave deidara alone. itachi will do anythig nessacary and he means anything. **_

_**An: ok so this is my first fanfiction thingy. And well… IT'S THE AKATSUKI CHRISTMAS! Yes this yaoi! Don't like don't read you dumbasses!**_

_**Disclaimer: no I don't own Naruto, if I did there would be yaoi and there would be a bunch of tobis everywhere! ^.^**_

"Hay Itachi-sama!" Tobi sat on the windows ledge, a cookie in hand and a lollipop in the other. Itachi, who was not in any mood to talk, just walked past the brown haired annoyance and headed to the kitchen. Tobi, who just couldn't get a hint, followed him, shoving the cookie under his mask and eating it.

"Hay ita-sama!" Tobi tried again tapping the younger Uchiha on the shoulder. He just ignored him, stepping inside the kitchen.

"HAY ITACHI-SAMA!" Tobi yelled in Itachi's ear. Finally, Itachi turned to Tobi, his eyes an angry red swirl.

"What Tobi?" he grumbled, trying his best not to pummel the boy. Tobi just smiled and handed the Uchiha a present, skipping off to eat his lollipop and hopefully annoy someone else.

"Tobi what is this?" Itachi asked following the young boy. He knew better than to open it himself and find out, since Tobi loved to prank them.

"It's your Christmas gift, un." Quickly, Itachi turned to face Deidara, who was crafting a clay dove with a bored look on his face. Itachi looked at the present and tossed it the trash bin, making Tobi cry out in distress.

"Itachi-senpai, you dropped tobis gift!" Tobi wailed, picking up the present and shoving it in Itachi's hands before the man could protest.

"It's not Christmas Tobi." Itachi mumbled, taking it anyway.

"Yeah it is un." Deidara gave Itachi a good look and grinned." Are you going senile as well as blind?"

That did it for Itachi. He launched himself at Deidara, growling profanities under his breath. He wouldn't really hurt the blond, not with the underlying feelings he had for the artist. But Deidara had pushed him to far. First it was pein, then the fish man, then tobi… HE COULDN'T AKE ANYMORE!

"hay un!" Deidara yelled as he ran away from the fuming Uchiha. Tobi, huddled in the corner in fear, prayed for his senpai. At the same time, he was hoping he would be pummeled.

"Itachi! Deidara." Itachi stopped, looking towards the opening to the hallway. Pein was rubbing his temples in frustration, glaring at the two. Tobi cheered and ran to pein, hiding behind him. Konan, who was next to pein, rolled her eyes at tobi and pulled her robe closer to her.

"sorry, god-sama." They both said, bowing, Deidara adding an "un" to his. Itachi caught deidaras eye in his and the blond blushed. Itachi couldn't take his eyes off him.

"just be quite." Pein pulled konan back to their room and shut the door, making tobi whine.

"sorry, un." Deidara said as Itachi walked away.

Itachi knew he was in love with the blond the first time he saw him. The way he laughed when talking, or his speech impediment. Everything about him screamed to Itachi. Unfournately, he was with the red headed puppet master. That pissed Itachi off. Uchihas got everything the want, by force need be. But Deidara was one thing he could not have, no matter how hard he tried.

Now he was being sent on a 12 day trip with Deidara to get a scroll. Personally, Itachi would have rathered be put on a team with Kisame, his usual partner, but he was off in the rain village.

Itachi peered at the calendar as he passed, his jaw dropping. It was 13 days till Christmas, which meant Itachi would be with Deidara on Christmas.

Alone.

With no red headed puppet to stop him from taking what was his.

With a smirk, Itachi gathered a bag and changed into his night clothes. He would need a lot of sleep, because hopefully Deidara and him wouldn't be sleeping at all until they came back.

Itachi had plans.

Sasori was pissed. More than pissed, he was furious. Pein had put Deidara on a mission with Itachi and not him. But that wouldn't have bothered him if he didn't know about itachis attraction to his blond. There was no way in hell Itachi was getting Deidara. He would rather die than see that happen.

"come to bed, un." Deidara whine, pulling off his fishnet shirt and laying down, the only thing on a pair of black boxers. Sasori just grunted at Deidara, making him whine more. Sasori just glared at the floor, trying to form a plan.

" fine, un." Deidara said sadly, giving up. He slipped into bed and pulled the covers over his head, something he only did when he was sad or when Sasori was mad at him. Sasori, who wasn't really paying attention to Deidara, just growled and went to take a shower. Leaving the blond to think all alone.

'does he know… about Itachi?' Deidara thought before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

_**An: so how was it? I know it was short and kinda confusing but still. Basically Itachi is in love with Deidara but he cant tell him because Deidara loves Sasori. Anyway review and ill write more. Oh and this is a thirteen chapter story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve days of Akatsuki Christmas

_**An:woot! Second chapter. Oh and as for the question, it will all be answered soon. I know im evil, ask my best friend. So I wrote this while listening to "a year without rain." Oh and also immaculate misconception. ^.^ enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Naruto. I asked santa for it on the first day of Christmas but I doubt it will get here in time. ^.^**_

"tobi." Deidara called as the brown haired masked lunatic rounded the corner. He froze, knowing he was in trouble. The only person Deidara had told about his secret obsession with the cool and collected Uchiha was tobi.

"tobi isn't here!" turning quickly, he pushed past hidan, who was licking something off his fingers. Tobi pushed him and he bit down, cursing as he lopped off a finger.

"hidan have you seen tobi?" Deidara asked as he came out of the kitchen. Hidan just glared at Deidara, cursing and damning them.

Deidara wasn't as mad as he should have been. Personally he knew that tobi would tell someone, the story to much for him to keep to himself. But he didn't expect him to tell pein and konan. He just hoped Itachi didn't know anything about it, or Sasori.

Itachi woke up in a grumpy mood and now, with the red headed puppet master at his door, he was beginning to get pissed. Sasori had knocked on his door, a sour look on his face, and when Itachi had opened the door to tell him to fuck off, he had pushed his way into the room. Now he was sitting on kisames bed, looking around with obvious distaste.

"what do you want Sasori?" Itachi glared at him but Sasori just stared back, the glare not affecting him at all.

"I want you to give me the mission." Sasori said after a few minutes and Itachi sighed. He should've guessed that Sasori would want him to hand off the mission to him. It was his boyfriend he was after.

"no." Sasori sighed also and stood up, walking towards him with a "if looks could kill" expression on his face. Itachi just glared at him.

"fine. But if you do anything Itachi Uchiha," he said his name like if was poison just to say." to my Deidara, I will kill you."

Sasori was worried. He knew that Deidara was attracted to the black hair sharingan user and it worried him that this time alone with him would result in.. he couldn't even think about it without shuddering. He was damned if he would let a Uchiha take his belonging. His lover.

Itachi could see right past Sasori. Deidara was nothing but a possession to him, a plaything, like all the other puppets he had. He would leave him the first chance he got, probably breaking the blonds heart. Deidara deserved better, he needed better. And Itachi was going to give him it.

" you know I think I will. He deserves better than you puppet." Itachi growled, taking a step towards Sasori. He was about ready to rip his head off when tobi stepped into the room, his joyous energy filling the tense atmosphere.

"pein says you have to leave now, Itachi-san!" he yelled, bouncing up and down.

"get Deidara for me will you." Sasori said taking a sideways glance at the engertic boy." I would like to say goodbye to my **boyfriend."**

**"**okay senpai!" tobi rushed out of the room, screaming Deidara down the halls.

" look, I want to make a little bet with you." Itachi leaned against the doorframe as he said this, a small smirk on his lips.

"you give me twelve days and if I can make Deidara love me then you will back off and let me have him." Sasori growled at this, his chakra strings itching to be used." And if I don't. ill back off and you can have him in peace."

Sasori thought about this and smirked. His blond loved him with all his heart, no way he would betray him. Not for Itachi at least.

"deal." Sasori said and he left the room.

Down the hall Deidara listen quietly, a hand pressed against his lips.

_**An: okay so I know its super short but im leaving my friends house in like ten minutes and cant write anymore. Ill write more when I come back over here.**_

_**REVIEW UN!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Twelve days of akatsuki Christmas

_**an: so I know that I said I wouldn't post until I went back to my friends house but I couldn't resist writing another chapter of the story. **_

_**Disclaimer: Santa denied my request for naruto, but I shall prevail! I'm thinking of asking just for kiba and deidara. **_

Itachi couldn't figure it out. No matter what he did, deidara would not talk to him. They had left soon after itachi made the bet with sasori. At first, he was suspicious that deidara knew because he ignored sasori as well as him. But when they left, he gave a sasori a kiss that itachi could swear he could feel. It made him want to throttle the red head.

The three day trip to the village that the scroll was hidden in was going to be long if itachi didn't find a way to lighten up the mood. Deidara was doing nothing but mopping as he sat near the fire, playing with his clay. He had even dropped his "uns and hmms".

Night came quickly and itachi found them a hotel in a near by village. It was a small two bed with a bathroom and shower. It smelled like cigarettes and deidara gave a sour look when they came in. almost instantly, the blond fell on to his bed, groaning.

Itachi just stared as deidara slipped off his cloak and laid it on the bed. Through the fishnet shirt, itachi could see deidara sculpted body. He was a work of art.

Shaking his head, breaking the trance he was in, itachi headed to the bathroom. Letting his hair for the ponytail he brushed his fingers through it. Turning the water on, he stepped into the cold spray hoping he could cool off enough to go back out into the room.

'damnit un!' deidara could've sworn he saw itachi staring at him. Well not really staring but eating him with his eyes. Those cold, black eyes that always seemed emotionless, but were filled with hunger and lust. It scared deidara to his core and he shook off the feeling left on his skin. Now, he was left to wonder with itachi in the shower.

What had he heard this morning? At first, he was angry, pissed. But when he thought about it, he wasn't surprised. Sasori had always said he couldn't love, it was impossible for him to. And that's what deidara needed. He needed to be loved and itachi could give him what sasori couldn't. on top of that, sasori had little idea of human emotion other than lust and anger. How could he know what betting itachi would do to deidara?

Laying back on the bed, deidara let his hair fan out behind him. He had been called beautiful but the word didn't even describe him. He was tall and slim, well built but not to bulky. He was fast and graceful and limber at that. His sapphire eyes always gleamed with mischief and his blond hair was like sunshine. Deidara knew he looked like a woman, with his hair being long and his femmine features but he loved it. Of course, no one but tobi and sasori knew that.

Deidara didn't particularly hate tobi. Sure, like everyone else, he found the boy a nuisance and annoying but he listened. He would let deidara rant for hours, only nodding and adding a few unneeded comments. He was a good listener.

Sasori on the other hand, was a different story. He said his opinion no matter if it hurt the blond or not. Sometimes, deidara found himself on the verge of tears when let his feelings show.

Deidara even made the mistake of letting sasori know he loved him.

_flashback_

"_I love you sasori." he said in a small voice, looking up at his red head. He had already said it once and sasori had asked him to repeat what he said. The look of anger was plain on his face and it scared deidara. He didn't know telling him his feelings would cause him to be angry._

" _love is useless. Never say you love me again." sasori growled before pulling deidara in for a kiss. They're lips melted together and deidara could feel sasoris anger melt into him._

Deidara never said he loved him again. He was afraid of what sasori would do. He was known to have an anger problem and deidara had seen first hand what he could do. He learned not to show fear in front of sasori. He hated weakness.

When itachi came out of the bathroom, deidara was asleep. Resisting the urge to touch the blond. Itachi set all of his things down and got into bed. He knew wouldn't be able to sleep so he rolled on to his side. Watching the blond sleep was peaceful, the blonds face passive and somber. The urge to touch him was growing stronger every second.

Turning on to his other side when deidara showed signs of waking, itachi thought with a smug smirk that everything would change today. The blond would be his by the end of the day.

_**an: so I know its really short but that's because the next one is long. Also, warning the next chapter gets really heated. Slight almost lemon heated. **_

_**Review and get more yumminess! Also ill write faster if you review. Oh and im making a new story, "misery of her." it's a kiba and oc fan fiction and yes its yaoi. It also has my poetry in it. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**an: hay everyone, yet another chapter to my story. This one will be longer and yes steamier. But there is a few things id like to clear up first. My computer, unlike my friends, is a piece of crap. So it tends to undo things like spell check and things like that. Captialization of names and stuff like that is one thing that my computer loves to fuck with. But anyway, heres your lemon. read responsibly.**_

_**Disclaimer: I was told someone had deidara in their basement and I saw ill trade you a naruto and chibi gaara for him. ^o^ alas they shall all be mine!**_

deidara was on fire, not literialy. His skin was dripping sweat as he and itachi made their way through a small town. Itachi, not surprisingly, had woken up in a very bad mood and deidara was paying for it. His hair stuck to the nape of his neck and his eyes hurt from squinting against the sun.

They had been walking for about ten hours straight and the blond nin couldn't handle much more. The heat was unbearable and the sun scorched the back of his neck. Finally, blowing his bangs out of his eyes, deidara sat on the edge of a fountain. The water looked good and deidara watched as some kids played on the other side. Ignoring itachis glares, deidara dipped a finger into the water making a circle motion with his hand.

"deidara get up and lets go." itachi snarled and pulled on the blonds cloak. Deidara gave him a look before sighing and getting up. He brushed his invisible dirt off his cloak and glared at the uchiha.

"but im tired un. And its getting dark." looking up at the sky, they could see the sun about to hide behind the mountains and itachi sighed. How long had they traveled? It seemed it was only a few hours from when they started. But itachi could always go on longer when he was in a bad mood. By the look of deidara face, he had been going to long and to fast for the blond.

"fine you rest. Ill find us an inn." walking off, itachi glared at the ground as he kicked a lone pebble until he reached a suitable looking inn. The old lady at the front desk gave him a look as he asked for a two bed room, most likely because she didn't what the need for another bed. Giving him the key, she wrote down the fake name itachi used when on a mission.

When itachi got back, deidara eyes were drooping and the sun had long since gone under. The cold of the desert night caused goosebumps on their arms and itachi helped deidara up, half dragging him to the inn.

'damnit.' itachi thought as he looked at the sleeping, shirtless, blond. As soon as they got to the room, deidara was on the bed with his shirt off and out like a light. Itachi had to admit the sight had him squirming in his pant. Reaching out, itachi brushed a piece of hair from deidaras face.

Deidara groaned, rolling over to his side and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Itachi, trying to not pay attention to deidara, brushed off all thoughts and went to talk a cold shower, hoping to calm himself.

_deidaras dream_

"_deidara…."itachi moaned against deidaras mouth as they ground their hips together. Deidara couldn't help but moan, pulling itachis hair down from the pony tail and intertwining his fingers in the soft black cascade of it. Their tongues dance together, itachi dominating the kiss._

_Finally, itachi pulled away, kissing down deidaras neck as he panted for breath. Eyes half liden, deidara arched up as itachi teased his nipples with one hand, his other hold his hips down as he grinded mercilessly into deidara. Biting deidaras sweet spot on his neck, he moaned out as deidaras hand slid between them to grasp itachis hard member over his boxers. Stroking him through his boxers, deidara smiled as itachi moaned, completely forgetting the attention he had been giving the blonds neck._

"_damnit deidara." itachi growled as he came hard into his boxers and deidara laughed. Pulling away the now wet material, deidara took a look at what he had been holding seconds before. Smiling to himself, itachi missed the blonds earlobe and whisper, his hot breath sending shivers down deidaras spine."like what you see?"_

_Nodding, deidara removed his own boxers, blushing as he noticed he was smaller yet thicker than itachis long pale member. Itachi, however, took no notice as he slid down to lick the tip of the dick. Grasping the sheets, deidara moaned, slamming his eyes shut as itachi blew teasingly on the flesh. Crying out as itachi swallowed him whole, deidara felt his orgasm quickly approaching._

_Then itachi shoving two fingers inside of him making deidara gasp. Making a "come here" motion with his fingers, itachi stretched deidara, the pain the only thing keeping deidara from exploding in his mouth. Adding a third finger, itachi searched for his prostate. _

_As itachi found it, deidara gasped loudly and exploded in his mouth. _

"_ready?" _

before itachi could continue, deidara woke up as a loud groan filled the small inn room. Rushing up without thinking, deidara slammed into the bathroom, his eyes going wide.

_**an:oh yeah cliff hanger. i know you hate me right now. review!**_


	5. haitus

Chapter 5

_**hay so im sorry you guys but this is on haitus. im having a serious writers block on anything but my book. but i will be adding somthing soon and i will add some goodness to it so dont worry.**_


End file.
